


Try Things You Might Regret

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: JayDick Flashfic Prompts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Character Study, JayDick-Flashfic, Jaydick-flashfic: Bad Weather, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason keeps telling himself that this time will be the last but at the end, he always comes back.





	Try Things You Might Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Honey Whiskey by Nothing But Thieves

After being kissed by Death, a man was bound to change.

Beaten straight into the depths of hell with a crowbar only to burn in the embrace of raging flames for what seemed like an eternity, Jason thought he had escaped the devil when he dug his way out of his grave. But then, he had learned how to breathe all over again, flying to Gotham once his legs knew how to walk and like a bird shot out of the sky, he fell into the arms of the one person who could ruin him for good.

Jason Todd wasn’t a foolish man. He liked to think he was smarter than most people. There were a few necessary changes he had made after coming back to life, a few rules that kept him focused on his goal. First, instead of clinging to his family, he’d cut off the people who had replaced with him another within the blink of an eye. Timothy Drake was a smart boy but unfortunately, he wasn’t smart enough to know that he was just another soldier in Batman’s crusade, easily forgotten once he died. He believed that he was loved, part of something much bigger than him but Jason knew better. After all, he had been where Tim was, a blue-eyed boy searching for a father figure in Bruce Wayne, feeling special because he had been chosen. Jason had tried to beat some sense into the new Robin (quite literally) but at the end of the day, he had been framed as the villain of that story.

Unfortunately, cutting off his so-called family meant never speaking to Alfred again. While Jason still missed him on some days, sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.

The next step was for Jason to forget who he was when he lived under the shadow of the Bat. Remembering Robin meant remembering the life of soldier that lived by rules that never made any sense. The only thing that throwing criminals in the cells of Arkham did was provide the citizens with a false sense of security, never realizing that their worst nightmares would eventually break out to hunt them down once again. Batman gave killers the chance to breathe which in turn snuffed the lives of so many innocents. Jason wasn’t willing to make those mistakes though. Even if his actions stained his hands red, they’d at least save people, give them a chance at normalcy that Batman could never.

Batman may have claimed Gotham for himself but Jason would always be her true king.

The last and final step was simple: Jason was to never break the rules that he had set out for himself. Fortunately, considering everything that had happened after his resurrection, that wasn’t hard to do. Bruce saw Jason as a villain that needed to be removed from the streets of Gotham so there was no chance of rekindling their previous relationship. The rest followed Batman’s orders like good little soldiers, no questions asked. Left to his own devices, Jason could focus on his goals without any distractions.

At least, that’s what he had hoped when he initially returned to Gotham City.

Jason Todd wasn’t a foolish man but now and then, he found himself breaking every rule just to hold a certain spring bird in his arms. Sometimes, when Dick had his plump lips wrapped around Jason’s cock, swallowing him down to the hilt, every thought, each word seemed to disappear from Jason’s mind as he was reduced into a whimpering mess, a slave to the blue eyes that watched him with amusement, daring him to take charge. Other times, when he was lying on his back, stripped off his clothing and fucked until all his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the only thing he wanted from life was the feel the slight burn of his used hole and the pleasure that shot up his veins with each thrust.

While Jason had taken everyone into account and planned for the worst, he had somehow underestimated Dick Grayson. When he was still Robin, just a naïve boy, he never had much of a relationship with his predecessor. From afar, he admired Dick, saw the world when he looked at the acrobat but whenever Dick looked at him, all the older could see was everything he had lost. Occasionally, after fighting with Bruce, Jason would run off to see Dick and hang out with the Titans but that never amounted to anything. Then, Jason had died.

With his resurrection, Jason had assumed that Dick wouldn’t give a damn about him. He didn’t before so why would he now? Unfortunately, he had been wrong. When he was in Gotham, trying to get Batman to see his side, his interactions with Nightwing had been limited but then Jason made a mistake. Angry and slightly disappointed with his so-called older brother, Jason donned Nightwing’s suit to terrorize the criminals of Bludhaven. After that, everything changed.

Dick quit begging Jason to come home, to be part of the family that supposedly still loved him. Instead, he had turned into a different person, someone that had coaxed Jason out of the shadows and into his bed to be fucked and used. For some reason, Jason loved every minute of it and kept coming back for more.

Every time he left Dick, he told himself that he would never return but as the days passed, without his predecessor’s fingers tracing his skin, lips kissing every inch of him, Jason felt restless. Before he knew it, he needed Dick inside him to breathe, to be complete. Trapped in a spider’s web, braving through the darkest storms, Jason found himself in Bludhaven, in Dick’s apartment, ready to be his.

Just like every other time, when the day had begun, Jason had convinced himself that he didn’t need Dick. He was a distraction that needed to be cut out. But as the seconds turned into hours, grey clouds taking over the skies of Bludhaven, nothing Jason did could keep his mind off Dick, those blue eyes he could drown in and the smile that could chase away the dark. Then the rain came pouring down, just the very sound chilling him to the bone and before he knew it, he was on his bike, driving through the storm.

And that was how Jason Todd, the man who knew he was smarter than the rest, ended up at Dick Grayson’s doorstep, drenched from head to toe, water pooling around him. It would be easy to leave, to walk away and pretend this never happened but he stayed. He always stayed.

When the door opened, Dick stood on the other side with a towel in his hand as if he had been expecting Jason. “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?” he asked, mischief in those blue eyes.

Jason knew that this was wrong. Instead of staying focused on his plan, he was breaking every rule, becoming everything he swore he would never be and it was all for a man. But then, he had always wanted Dick, even before he died. To be with him, to kiss him, those had only been dreams until now. How was Jason supposed to ignore the one thing he had wanted more than anything in the world?

As if he could read the thoughts running through Jason’s mind, Dick tilted his head as an amused smile spread across his face. “Scared you might do something you’ll regret?”

If Jason had been a smart man, he would have walked away. But, instead, he waltzed through the door like a fool, sacrificing everything for the sake of a kiss.


End file.
